Missing Sakura
by aliceeyy-chan
Summary: ‘Yep that’s right Sakura Haruno was missing. Missing on March 28th, on her birthday.’ All her friends are looking for her as it’s her birthday, but they can’t find her. Where is she? Lots of pairings


**Missing Sakura**

**Summary:** 'Yep that's right Sakura Haruno was missing. Missing on March 28th, on her birthday.' All her friends are looking for her as it's her birthday, but they can't find her. Where is she??

* * *

"Sakura-chan!!" yelled a loud mouth ninja as he ran down the street "Where are you?!"

Yep that's right Sakura Haruno was missing. Missing on March 28th, on her birthday. And now everyone was looking for her as they wanted to give her their presents.

"Sakura-san" Hinata said as she walked behind her boyfriend, Naruto actually taking time to look through shops calling out her name

'_Where are you?' _thought all of the ninjas searching for her.

8080808

Lee being the 'love of her life' ran through the town yelling "My youthful cherry blossom. Where are youuu?!" _'Maybe she lost…or kidnapped…or worst…with someone else' _(yer I know that you might have thought dead, but…the hell with it)

8080808

Ino being Sakura's best friend dragged her boyfriend of 2 months down the streets of Kohona "Shikamaru, where could she be??"

"I dunno," he said and mumbled "you troublesome woman"

This caused Ino to stop, and drop him. "What did you say?!" she said as she started to fume

At one glance at her Shikamaru started to felt small…very small. "Um…nothing?"

Ino completely cleared her look and said to Shikamaru "That's what I thought" and continued her search.

8080808

Neji and Tenten were in the forest looking…actually it was mostly Tenten as Neji didn't really care.

"Neji would you actually help me look for my friend, instead of asking 'Why me?'" Tenten said as she stared at her boyfriend who just sat down next to a tree with his eyes closed.

"Hn" he grunted as he never cared about anyone…except for Hinata his cousin and Tenten who he was dating for about 4 months now.

"Come on Neji_-kun_" emphasizing the _–kun_ suffix. In Neji's mind he stiffened as Tenten only said that under 3 conditions.

1. She wanted something

2. Tenten was really happy and felt like having 'fun'

3. To annoy his fangirls who kept coming (ugh, can't they take a hint)

And even though he wanted it to be 2 he knew that it was 1. How you may ask, well easy he just opened an eye to see Tenten sit in front of him pouting very cutely with slight tears in her eyes.

"Pleasseee" she begged

Not being able to rest he said "Hn okay lets go, but you owe me" and after he said that he kissed her on the mouth gently and took off in search of Sakura.

8080808

"Ugly!" Sai said as he walked through the hospital looking for Sakura. Tsunade sent the people who weren't already looking for Sakura, to look for her. "God, this is so…so…annoying" he mumbled to himself frustrated. "Hag! Where are you?!"

8080808

"Sakura!!" yelled Kakashi-sensei as today Sakura was turning 18 and Kakashi felt that it was his responsibility to "teach" Sakura about …um…some "activities" that she could now participate in. "I have to teach you something!!" He yelled down an alley with a perverted smile on his face.

8080808

"Youthful Sakura!!" yelled Gai sensei as he ran down the street. He was worried…no not about Sakura. He was worried about Lee, as Lee was sad that he couldn't find Sakura 'HIS youthful cherry blossom'. So Gai wanted to help Lee feel better so he decided to look as well.

8080808

"Sakura!!" yelled an old man with long white hair as he ran into the female bathhouse. Sakura 'disappearing' was the excuse Jiraiya needed to get some 'inspiration' for his new book _Icha Icha Missing_. "Where are you?!" he yelled as he walked through the steam.

"Ahhhhhh!!" was heard through the bath house as there were many naked ladies in the spa. They all picked up something heavy and threw it at Jiraiya, wanting him to get out.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow" was all Jiraiya could say as he got hit. "Wait, ladies…I was just… looking for…Sakura" he said as he started to doge the items being thrown. But it was no use he still got hit and eventually he left with many injuries. _'I got heaps of inspiration of my new book. I must thank Sakura when we find her…and hopefully she has still maintained her virginity' _he chuckled at that last thought and walk down the streets to go find some more 'inspiration'.

8080808

"SAKURA!!" yelled all the ninjas who were searching. This was heard throughout Kohona, which caused a couple making out passionately to break apart.

"Why did you stop?" asked a boy with raven hair with mesmerising black eyes.

"I thought I heard my name" she replied, she had emerald eyes and pink hair. They stopped and listened but they didn't hear anything. "Oh well" she said starting to get of the couch.

"Wait," the boy said as he grabbed her hand "Sakura_-chan _we aren't finished. I have something else we could do."

"Oh really," she said coyly as she sat back down "So what did you have in mind, Sasuke_-kun_?"

"This" Sasuke said as he pulled her for another kiss

8080808

That night no-one found Sakura, but they did hear some disturbing things coming from the Uchiha household. Which made a few perverts smirk.

'_Oh well looks like a don't have to teach her the activities' _said a perverted sensei as he went to sleep

'_Oh she didn't maintain to keep it, tut tut' _Jiraiya thought as he went to bed, thinking of how the write his new book in the morning. Boy was she in some deep shit tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

How was it?! Did it suck? This just kinda came to me when I was supposed to be doing maths homework, oh well. And it's kinda late for Sakura's birthday…oh well.

Please review, I wanna know if I should write more perverted stuff or not.

Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing,

aliceeyy-chan

P.S: For people who were gonna ask me why I said 'oh well' so much the answer is I dunno…oh well (hehehe)


End file.
